This invention relates to structural composite joints for synthetic resin panels and more particularly to an arrangement and method for incorporating pre-molded structural composite joint pads for attaching a synthetic resin panel to a workpiece such as the metal substructure of an automobile body.
An example of prior art fiber reinforced composite articles having molded-in bushings is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,837 issued Oct. 8, 1985, to Wehnert et al. The Wehnert patent discloses a method of making a fiber reinforced resin matrix composite bushing for use with a composite article. The patent discusses the problem of effectively fastening or connecting the composite bushing to the composite article without weakening the bushing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,4l5 issued Mar. 24, 1987, to Nguyen et al. discloses a method of forming a composite resin and fiber friction pad enclosing a metal plate such that the composite and the metal plate are firmly bonded into an integral pad.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,565 issued May 15, 1984 to Peterson discloses a nut member and composite joint configuration designed to eliminate compressive stresses on synthetic resin work panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,165 issued Dec. 9, 1980 to Wagner discloses a fastener unit for clamping plastic material having a first predetermined thickness to a relatively thin sheet metal support having a second predetermined thickness.